


What a Buzz

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dominance, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title to Olly Murs.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What a Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Title to Olly Murs.

Mick was completely happy and very comfortable in his hotel room, he was so glad to finally have some time to himself, the recent recording process drained them all; they weren't going to start another tour until the end of the year, give them all some time to put their feet up. For a week, Mick decided to book a hotel room, get some time away from home; he had someone looking after Moose while he was gone, he was glad to be out of Iowa's air.

A knock at the door interrupted Mick's thoughts, "Come in," He spoke, knowing it would probably just be the maid, he'd asked for an extra pillow and some more towels as soon as he got into the room.

The door slowly opened, the maid slipped in then it closed up again; Jim took a breath, trying not to seemed turned on by the whole situation, he walked into the room with a small smile on his face, he laid the towels where they should be then headed over to the bed, he could feel Mick's eyes on him but then he had tried hard with this one.

He found a perfect black dress with a little white apron, he'd got it so it was a little shorter and showed off the black panties he had on, he had long white frilly socks with the whole uniform and a pair of black high-heels, it had took some practicing until he'd gotten used to them, he was already awkward with his height and he felt more embarrassed by this: but it turned him on.

Jim's eyes lit up a little when he noticed a medium sized stuffed bear beside Mick, the big man noticed his gaze and smirked, he picked the teddy up and waved it around, "Do you like stuffed toys, Miss?" He let the last word slide off his tongue in a seductive tone, he wanted to make Jim blush.

The tall man swallowed then nodded, "Very much so." He was a little surprised by how high his voice came out, but then it fitted his get-up, that just made him feel a little more humiliated though and the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Do you want it, for your _hard_ work?" Mick was playing now, he knew how much Jim adored stuffed animals, they had a mountain at home; now wasn't the time to think of that, it could wait until after, he needed to keep his mask up. He stretched out his legs and opened them a little, quickly placing the bare between his thighs, he knew Jim had a peak just from the way the man's eyes flickered with lust, "You can, if you want,"

Jim nodded, he dropped the pillow onto the floor then got onto the bed and crawled over to Mick; he knew how to be a tease too, even when he was so embarrassed. He slid down and pushed his face to the bear, making sure it pressed against Mick, he grabbed it's arm between his teeth then came back up and sat there, hands between his legs: he wasn't trying to hide his erection but he could tell by the look in Mick's eyes that it turned him on.

"I don't think you're meant to eat them," Mick's voice was a mutter, the lust coursing through his veins; Jim merely titled his head but that was it for Mick, the blood flowed down and his cock twitched up. The big man moved, he took of his dressing gown and threw it to the floor, his erection standing out proudly from his body, "You can eat me though,"

Jim's mouth dropped open, the bear fell down to his hands; his own cock throbbed, aching more to be freed, he shot the bear beside Mick's gown and crawled over to the man. He wasn't bound to do anything though, he wanted Mick to have all the control.

Once Jim was in reach, Mick grabbed his head and pulled him close, letting his cock rub against Jim's face, "Do it." He held his cock and pushed the head to Jim's lips, he managed to slip through and a small moan left his lips as his cock was surrounded by Jim's mouth. He slowly rocked his hips, his hands making Jim's head bob, more moans leaving his mouth as the pleasure ran through his body.

Jim's eyes closed, he allowed Mick to gently fuck his mouth, he loved how the man's cock felt between his lips; he moaned around Mick's cock, feeling his own throbbing more from Mick's noises. The bigger man let out a groan as a tingle shot up his body, he was sure they were ready now and he pulled out of Jim's mouth, he easily turned the tall man around; slipping his fingers into the hem of Jim's panties, he pulled them down the man's thighs and let them rest at Jim's knees.

Mick loved how Jim's erection sprung out, the man gasping a little as the cool air brushed him; Mick teasingly ran a finger down Jim's crack then rubbed the muscles, getting another moan from the tall-man. He soon moved his finger and replaced it with the crown of his cock, Jim relaxed himself and Mick easily pushed in, his hands soon going to Jim's hips and gripping down as his length slid into Jim, a loud moan leaving his lips as the heat overwhelmed him.

Jim let out his own moan, a spark running through his body as he felt Mick inside him. The bigger man gave Jim a moment to adjust, once he was sure he was fine, Mick began thrusting: moans immediately leaving his lips from the pleasure and lust rushing through his veins, his eyes closed as he heard Jim moaning too.

Mick easily got a good pace going, his fingers sinking into Jim as he held the man's hips; moans and uneven breaths leaving their mouths from their movements. The air around them quickly heated and as Mick began thrusting from base to tip, the bed creaked under them, the noise of their flesh hitting also filled the air.

Jim's fingers knotted in the bed-sheets, louder moans leaving his lips as Mick got closer to his prostate; he held back on asking for more, he knew he couldn't give in yet despite the fact that his cock was already leaking. The tall man pushed himself back and cried out as Mick's cock hit his prostate, his body shuddered a little and his back arched in pleasure.

Mick picked his pace up, groaning as his own cock leaked into Jim's body; he made sure to hit Jim's prostate a few times, completely in love with the cries of pleasure Jim would let go. The tall-man whimpered a little, his cock just oozing more pre-cum as Mick made his thrusts quicker; his mind blurred and he let out a throaty-groan.

Finally giving in, Jim's head dropped, "M-Mick, please." His voice was shaky, completely lost along with his breathing. Mick groaned louder when he heard Jim begging, he made his thrusts harder, loving how Jim groaned out; their bodies were completely on fire, sweat easily rolling down their skin.

Mick slid a hand down, his fingers wrapping around Jim's length and instantly stroking the man to the rhythm of his thrusts; a small whimper left Jim's mouth as his climax rose, he gripped at the sheets more as Mick kept his thrusts up, "Oh, baby~ Cum for me." Mick muttered, his head tipping back as his own climax rose.

Jim cried out when Mick's cock hit his prostate, a prolonged groan left his lips as his climax rushed over his body, his cum spilling over Mick's hand and the bed covers; Mick grunted as Jim's walls tightened around his length, he bucked his hips once more and groaned loudly as he was milked dry.

Their bodies shuddered together, Mick moved slowly, letting them ride out their high; he slowly settled then carefully pulled out of Jim, the tall man collapsed on the bed, his ligaments hurting from being in that position, Mick dropped beside Jim and sighed happily, his mind still racing from his climax.

Jim breathed through his nose, he looked over at Mick then ran a hand over the man's damp chest hair; he could feel the man's heart racing but then so was his own; Mick moved, he pulled Jim close and laid a soft kiss on his head. They simply lay there together: their irregular breathing being the only noise in the room.

Slowly but surely, their breathing settled, Jim just snuggled closer to Mick and smiled shyly, still a little embarrassed by what he was wearing, "Mh, babe you look gorgeous today." Mick brushed a hand down Jim's back, he unzipped the outfit and smiled softly.

"I'm glad you like it," Jim moved, he got the shoes off first; his feet aching from being locked up, he then pulled the panties and socks off and finally disposed of the outfit, "Ah, freedom."

Mick laughed and sat up to, he pulled Jim in for another hug, "Even better naked," He kissed Jim's sweat ridden shoulder, brushing his nose against the man's freckles, "Absolutely exhausted now."

"Me too," Jim nuzzled his face in Mick's wet hair, "Feel amazing."

"What do you wanna do next time?"

"You wanna play a mechanic? I'll come to get the _crack_ in my bike fixed."

"Fuck that sounds good. I'll be sure to fill it up good, you gonna have all your leather on?"

"Of course," Jim smiled, "I love you Mickael."

"Sexy. I love you too James," Mick reluctantly moved back, "We should probably clean. Do you like the bear?"

"You're right," Jim moved and smiled more, "I fucking love it! It's cute, I can't wait to put it with the others."

"We'll run out of room for them, sooner or later."

"Shh. If I have to get rid of any of my bears, I'll just throw you out," Jim slipped off the bed, "You're the biggest one I have," He sniggered then rushed into the bathroom; Mick shook his head and quickly followed Jim, he wrapped the man up in his arms, "So soft!"

"Hm, I am now."

"Oh, that's hilarious." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know!" Mick chuckled, "Right we really should get clean so we can sleep."

"Worn out?" Jim switched the shower on.

"You know it. That outfit was fucking perfect babe, panties were a nice touch."

"Eh, you like women too much."

"No, just you dressed as a women."

"Really?" Jim checked the water then took Mick's hand and got into the shower with him, "Sure you wouldn't prefer me with boobs?" He placed his boyfriends hands on his chest.

"Nah," Mick ran his hands down Jim's body, "Perfect as you are. Besides, I could never love a woman, I'd miss your cock too much."

"Ugh, that's hot. Stop, clean." Jim grabbed the loofah and shower gel.

"Okay." Mick smiled; ready to clean off.

~ ~ ~

Once done in the shower, the couple dried, Jim found some underwear out, glad that Mick hadn't forgotten, he pulled his boxers on then grabbed his new bear and clambered into the bed; Mick pulled his own boxers on and soon joined Jim, he smiled at the way Jim waved the bears arms around, "Anyone would think you're a child."

"I just like them! Aren't they the cutest things?" Jim put the bear on Mick's chest and smiled, "They keep me content on tour when you're not with me."

"Are you guys going out again?" Mick sighed.

"In a week."

"Any time Slipknot takes a break...I only get you to myself for a week or two and you have to go out with Stone Sour, I'm beginning to think Corey does this to make me suffer."

Jim frowned, he laid the bear between their pillows then pressed a kiss to Mick's cheek, "We just gotta promote that band too. I'm glad we reformed, and I always miss you when you can't come along. Why don't you come this time?"

"I'd love to," Mick brought his hand up and brushed Jim's hair back, "Your hair is growing." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'll have to get it cut."

"Can't leave it alone?"

"It annoys me when it gets too long."

"I like it longer, suits you."

Jim smiled, "Maybe I'll leave it for you then," He laid back and sighed happily, "Today was good."

"Yeah," Mick moved then kissed Jim's chest, his hand gently rubbing his boyfriends thigh, "You feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Jim grinned, "My arms still feel a little weird but I'll be fine."

"Good," Mick smiled, he yawned unexpectedly and shifted, happily hugging Jim close, "Time to sleep." Jim nodded in agreement, they both let their heavy eye-lids slip shut and soon drifted off into dream-land, completely warn out from their day but ready for their week together.


End file.
